


Жемчуг Горгоны

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Искусство – это красота. Красота неуловимая, невесомая и в то же время ощущаемая всеми вокруг.
Relationships: Медуза Горгона/Эклекта (Medusa Gorgon/Aeclecto)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Эклекта любила одиночество. 

С рождения лишенная зрения, она не могла посмотреть на мир вокруг и насладиться его неповторимыми красками. Однако эта женщина понимала его лучше других – она прислушивалась к его разнообразным звукам и ощущениям, которые для нее, непревзойденной музыкантши с удивительным талантом, поразившим даже тщеславных и придирчивых олимпийцев, стал неиссякаемым источником вдохновения. 

Она радовалась пению соловья поутру и наслаждалась беспокойным стрекотанием сверчков в сумерках; она улыбалась ласковому ветру, щекотавшему ее загорелое лицо и игравшему с копной черных как смоль волос; она обнимала солнце, целующее ее в обе щеки, и, повинуясь какой-то внутренней мелодии, танцевала под веселый рокот волн. Молодая и полная сил, женщина словно обладала какой-то невероятной способностью завораживать всех вокруг: как только раздавались звуки ее авлоса,* толпа мгновенно собиралась возле слепой музыкантши – даже боги иной раз заглядывали на ее концерт. Музыка Эклекты очаровывала даже самых жестокосердных людей, которым любое искусство казалось пустой тратой времени: женщина умела показывать картины, которых никогда не видела сама.  
*Авлос – древнегреческий музыкальный инструмент, похожий на флейту.

Здесь были и целующиеся под звездным небом влюбленные в тихой морской бухте; и стремительная погоня амазонки за мелькающей в зеленом лабиринте леса ланью; и чинная весталка, украшающая храм во славу Деметры; и спокойная, преисполненная чувства собственного достоинства гетера, негромкий стук обуви которой был отчетливо слышен даже в гуле оживленного афинского рынка. Да и сам залитый послеполуденным солнцем афинский рынок неоднократно представал перед внутренним взором собравшихся: в мелодии одинокого авлоса звучал шорох свободных одежд и призывы торговцев; запах свежих фруктов смешивался с ароматами специй и цветов, сорванных нежными руками жриц, а самый внимательный слушатель мог даже различить задорный смех гетеры Клепсидры, выбирающей себе новое платье для очередного свидания, перекликавшийся с проповедью бродячего философа… Казалось, что все это происходило наяву – и в самом деле, как слепая музыкантша могла воссоздать такой яркий и реальный мираж? Как простая смертная – не могущественная богиня! – научилась вызывать такие правдоподобные образы в головах окружающих, не прибегая к помощи снадобий или благовоний?..

Этим вопросом задавались не только люди – столь выдающийся талант не мог пройти мимо Олимпа: музы, вечные спутницы творцов, первые узнали об одаренной флейтистке и, убедившись, что в искусстве ей и в самом деле не было равных, никогда не обделяли ее вдохновением. Эрато*, приложившая руку к созданию самых трепетных и нежных мелодий, поторопилась доложить Афродите о том, что Эклекта, одинокая слепая музыкантша, живущая на отшибе, посвятила ей, богине любви, самый настоящий гимн, в котором тесно переплеталась страстность южной женщины, смелость гетеры и нежность преданной жены.  
*Эрато – муза любовной поэзии, дочь Зевса. 

– Интересно, – протянула Афродита, явно польщенная вниманием смертной, не пытающейся снискать славу, богатство и расположение прекрасной олимпийки, – к чему ей это? Говоришь, у нее ни гроша за душой? 

– Она зарабатывает музыкой, – пожала плечами Эрато. – Люди иной раз помогают ей с небольшим хозяйством, провожают ее на рынок. Сама она ничего не просит. Иногда ей дарят морские раковины – она украшает ими футляр для авлоса. 

– Гордая, получается? – белокурая богиня, закончив расчесывать кудри, повернулась к сводной сестре. 

– Не думаю, что это качество называется так. Мне кажется, что ей больше ничего не нужно: в отличие от многих, она довольствуется тем, что у нее есть. 

– Так что же у нее есть, у нищей-то музыкантши?.. – протянула покровительница красоты, вновь глядя на собственное отражение. 

Эрато воздержалась от ответа: как и все боги, Афродита не упустила бы случая расправиться с женщиной, если что-то в ней пришлось бы богине не по вкусу. Однако вопреки обычаю, она щедро одарила флейтистку огромным количеством преданных поклонников и поклонниц, на случай если Эклекта вдруг пресытится эстетическими удовольствиями. Аполлон, увидев такое расположение со стороны олимпийки, тоже заинтересовался женщиной: среди смертных такой дар он видел впервые. 

Вскоре Эклекту обсуждал весь Олимп: Афродита, красуясь украшениями из морской пены, как бы невзначай обронила, будто знает одну выдающуюся флейтистку, достойную места на божественных пиршествах – неужели заносчивые боги не хотели услышать гимн в свою честь? Неужели они не хотели быть воспетыми? Неужели каждый из них не заслужил пиетета?

– Да, – подтвердила Мельпомена, муза трагедии. – Она действительно так хороша, как о ней говорят. Я помогала ей сочинять песню моря. 

– А я, – вторила с хитрой улыбкой Талия, муза комедии и легкой поэзии, – подсказала ей сценку для театра. Эта женщина невероятно чутка и чувствительна. Пожалуй, ей здесь и впрямь найдется место: на пирах Диониса она будет просто незаменима.

Дионис, услышав собственное имя, поднял прекрасное лицо в обрамлении темных тугих кудрей. 

– Я слышал ее дифирамбы, – спокойно сообщил он, проводя кончиками пальцев по краю кубка. – Талант действительно выдающийся. 

И даже Аполлон, непревзойденной и обычно завистливый певец, нашел что сказать: надменный и гордый, он снизошел до скупой, но искренней похвалы, поразившей, пожалуй, всех олимпийцев – навык Эклекты, по его словам, мог сравниться с его дарованием. 

– Ты, верно, сошел с ума, – рассмеялась Афродита. – Какая-то девчонка превзошла самого Аполлона!.. Тебе должно быть стыдно. 

– Ты не веселилась бы столь сильно, если бы она увела у тебя очередного любовника, – лениво парировал певец. – Ты пошла бы на крайние меры, чтобы стереть ее с лица земли. 

– Плевать. – закатила она глаза. – Искусство – это красота. Красота неуловимая, невесомая и в то же время ощущаемая всеми вокруг. Я тоже могу поступиться принципами. 

– Поступись принципами, когда будешь придумывать месть своим земным соперницам. 

– Молчать! – прервал склоку Зевс, подумав, вероятно, что музыкантша вполне может стать предводительницей муз. – Она ведь способна и пробуждать страсть, и укрощать желание. Ей подвластна самая страшная сила – она контролирует людей не используя при этом ничего кроме авлоса. 

– Пускай напишет гимн, – поправив невесомые одежды, Афродита грациозно опустилась на трон и заправила вьющуюся прядь за ухо. – Дадим ей задание. Справится – возьмем к себе, нет – оставим все как есть. 

– Разумно ли? – нахмурился Зевс. – Смертная, чья музыка опьяняет даже нас, олимпийцев… 

– ...чья музыка с ума сводит Аполлона, – не удержался от вставки Дионис и, ухмыляясь, отпил из кубка, очевидно, поймав недовольный взгляд покровителя искусств. – Действительно, не самое разумное решение. 

– Мы всегда можем убить ее, – вступил в разговор Посейдон, явно недовольный тем, что вопрос о предоставлении простой смертной места на Олимпе вообще рассматривался со всей серьезностью и во главе с самим громовержцем. – Эта плебейка, которая в своей хитрости способна превзойти Гермеса, эта… – он на секунду осекся, не сумев подобрать достаточно оскорбительного слова, – пока вы рассиживаетесь тут, решая, с какой стороны подступиться, она использует магию, чтобы усилить свои чары!.. 

Тирада Посейдона не нашла отклика в своенравных сердцах остальных олимпийцев: Афродита и Аполлон, даже не скрывая скуки на прекрасных лицах, покинули комнату, а Дионис, разглядывавший узор на кубке, давно уже не обращал внимания на гневные слова властелина морей. Да и какое им дело до каких-то волшебных раковин нереид, которые, по словам Посейдона, заколдовали авлос музыкантши? Не все ли равно, что ей приносят в дар? Почему их, богов красоты, искусства и виноделия, спрашивают о том, как обойтись со смертной женщиной, изрядно позабавившей их своей музыкой? С чего ему вообще пришло в голову, что на это собрание его кто-то звал?.. 

Такое поведение разозлило подводного владыку не на шутку: уверенный в том, что действиями Эклекты руководил сухой расчет, а не любовь к искусству, он намерился рассудить дело по справедливости и покончить с ним раз и навсегда. Да как смеет она соперничать с Аполлоном? Как смеет она ставить себя в один ряд с олимпийскими богами? Как смеет она посягать на место среди них, гордых олимпийцев?..

Нереиды, использовавшие ракушки в качестве зеркал и гребней, пели им свои песни – а потому наделяли собственной магической силой. Раковины впоследствии могли значительно улучшить свойства музыкального инструмента, сделать из бездаря творца и гения, а потому привлечь внимание Олимпа. Вероятно, одна из таких ракушек ненароком попала в руки слепой флейтистки – и она, не зная, каким сокровищем обладает, привычно украсила ею футляр своего авлоса. Лишенная зрения, она кончиками пальцев обводила каждый изгиб, стараясь представить, на что он теперь похож. Улыбаясь, женщина слушала дыхание ветра и проводила рукой по футляру: наверное, ветер тоже музыкант – наверное, и ему не чужда была красота гармонии. Природа стала ее учителем – и Эклекта с охотой перенимала то, что подсказывал ей мир: солнце ласкало ее смуглую кожу и дарило тепло; прохладные брызги воды отпечатывались узорами на руках и лице, ветер путался в листьях деревьев и рассказывал, что видел сам, летая по разным странам, а она, как прилежная ученица, запоминала каждую деталь и вкладывала это в свою музыку. 

Посейдон не мог понять ее: он, от рождения награжденный огромной силой, видел только то, что хотел видеть сам. Как капризный ребенок, лишенный внимания, он принялся следить за ней, чтобы обнаружить хоть один изъян, который позволил бы ему наказать ее – направить на нее гнев всех олимпийских богов. Ему казалось, что судьба обошлась с ней недостаточно жестко, и принялся строить козни: сначала затопило ее домик на отшибе – и она посчитала это неприятностью, которая могла случиться с каждым… а затем, во время очередной прогулки непокорная волна чуть не захлестнула ее с головой.

Но и тогда с ее губ не слетело богохульство; Эклекта ни разу не обвинила в своих горестях высшие силы – чем только сильнее расположила к себе взалмошных богов, интересовавшихся ею только тогда, когда другие развлечения себя не оправдывали и порядком наскучивали. Даже игры с простыми смертными иной раз надоедают: в определенный момент ты с точностью до жеста можешь угадать их поведение. Жена заламывает руки над трупом любимого мужа; мужчины насилуют женщин чувствуя собственную над ними власть; сильные устраивают козни для слабых и душат непокорных… человеческая сущность до омерзения предсказуема – и лишь немногие заслуживают истинный гнев олимпийца или олимпийки, все остальное – бесполезная суета, напоминающая копошение муравьев. Обычно богами движет самая обыкновенная скука – а не желание понаблюдать за жизнью людей. 

– Что-то здесь нечисто, – с ухмылкой протянула Афродита, разглядывая новое колечко, выкованное Гефестом из орихалка и морской пены. – Мне с трудом верится, что ей и вправду так не повезло… Посмотри, красивое?.. 

Дионис, однако, не отреагировал на призыв богини и со скучающим видом уставился в зеркало: до Эклекты и ее несчастий ему не было ровным счетом никакого дела – он вступился за нее только потому, что нынешнее положение дел на Олимпе ему вставало поперек горла. Музы раздражали своими шумными переговорами, богини то и дело схватывались в громких спорах, а боги не могли обойтись без хорошей драки – и, если сами они не принимали в ней участия, жестокий Арес всегда находил хороший повод, чтобы стравить два народа. Впрочем, и это вскоре становилось пресным и пустым: они уже тысячелетиями наблюдали за самой настоящей резней в любой точке планеты – казалось бы, что они еще не видели?..

– Ты опять не смотришь, – фыркнула женщина и рывком поднялась с трона, явно рассерженная подобным безразличием к своей персоне. – Я выхожу замуж. Завтра же. 

– Учитывая, что твоя флейтистка чуть не отправилась на тот свет, пир ты закатишь великолепный, – подтрунил над ней Дионис, наконец переводя волоокий взгляд на идеальное лицо. – Хочешь, чтобы тебя на смех подняли?.. 

Очередная склока перерастала в скандал: Афродита не привыкла выходить из схватки проигравшей, а потому принялась проходиться по слабым местам Диониса – по всем, которые только выучила за время их недолгих отношений*. Неудивительно, что весь этот бесполезный разговор сошелся на слепой музыкантше – ее имя так опротивело Посейдону, что он с трудом удерживался от прямолинейных действий. Но тогда на смех поднимут его – а не взъерепенившуюся Афродиту, которой в недобрый час вздумалось заставить своего бывшего любовника ревновать. Все время ей мало внимания. Посейдону казалось, что с появлением этой неизвестной смертной женщины их размеренное существование превратилось в пороховую бочку: вечные, алчные, своенравные и непривыкшие к отказам, олимпийские боги маялись от скуки и тоски, пытаясь найти хоть какое-нибудь занятие, которое заинтересовало бы их на достаточно долгий период. Вместо этого глупая Афродита, которой в недобрый час приспичило прогуляться по рынку Афин, притащила какую-то нелепую певицу и всерьез подняла вопрос о том, чтобы подарить ей бессмертие – сделать ее всесильной. Этого морской владыка снести не смог: и договорился со своим сыном Эолом, богом ветров, чтобы тот завел ее в самую чащу и оставил волкам на съедение.  
*Дионис был любовником Афродиты, и она родила ему шестерых детей (три Хариты, Гименея, Приапа и Гермеса Хтония). 

– Она умеет говорить с ветром, – предостерег отца Эол. – Ей ничего не стоит узнать правду. Неплохо бы было хотя бы дать ей понять, чем она прогневала всесильного бога. Не слишком ли ты жесток к бедной женщине? 

– Ты думаешь, что ей место среди нас? Ты думаешь, что она, плебейка, заслуживает места на Олимпе – или в покоях этого болтуна Аполлона? 

– Нет. Но и твои капризы я исполнять не собираюсь, отец, – спокойно, но твердо отказался Эол. – Если ты хочешь разобраться с ней по-своему – я не буду стоять у тебя на пути. Однако и вмешиваться я не собираюсь. 

Такой ответ Посейдону не понравился – но и давить на сына он не стал: вместо этого повелитель морей прибег к хитрости – и под предлогом какого-то важного сообщения, которое Афродита якобы попросила передать Эклекте, попросил Эола отослать новость с Нотом – южным ветром, приносящим с собой дожди и туманы. 

Нот, послушавшись своего повелителя, покорно довел слепую певицу, нежно и бережно сжимавшую в руках авлос, до опушки: он уже догадался, что ей уготовлена незавидная участь, но, услышав ее негромкое пение и удивившись искренней и доброй улыбке покорной женщины, не сумел довести начатое до конца. И боги могли быть милосердными – и то, что он не повел ее на верную смерть уже рассматривалось как жест доброй воли. Хотелось бы ему вызволить ее отсюда, хотелось бы ему сделать ее свободной – но ему не была дана такая сила.  
– Прощай, Эклекта, – пробормотал он негромко, укрывая ее полотном тумана. – Как бы я хотел помочь тебе, но это не в моей власти. – и, чуть коснувшись пальцами листьев, растворился в темном куполе неба. 

Поняв, что осталась совершенно одна, женщина, испугавшись, прижала к груди авлос и, словно зрячая, пыталась осмотреться. Вокруг нее воцарилась тишина – не пели птицы, заглушенные туманом и приближающимся дождем; не стрекотали сверчки, потревоженные жарким ветром; не рыскали в траве животные – весь лес, казалось, вымер, оставив ее один на один с неумолимой гордыней всемогущего бога, имени которого она даже не знала. Кого она прогневала?.. Что такого она сделала, чтобы высшие силы возненавидели ее столь сильно? В чем была ее вина? 

– Оскорбила ли я тебя? – взмолилась, падая навзничь женщина. – Не выполнила ли я какую-нибудь просьбу? Отказала ли тебе в чем-нибудь? Кто ты, мой палач? Всемогущий Зевс? Хранительница очага Гера? Прекрасная Афродита или предводитель нимф Посейдон?.. Где я перешла тебе дорогу? В чем моя вина?..


	2. Глава II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Сыграй мне, Эклекта, – тихо попросила Медуза. Сыграй мне гимн Афине.

Горгоны Эвриала и Сфено ничего не могли сделать с горем своей смертной сестры: изнасилованная Посейдоном и наказанная за осквернение храма самой Афиной, Медуза и слушать не хотела о богах – они стали для нее воплощением зла. Морской повелитель надругался над ней, и вместо того, чтобы вступиться за слабую смертную женщину, Афина разгневалась – и изуродовала некогда прекрасное лицо. 

Защитить сестру Горгоны не смогли, но в их силах было подарить ей покой – и спрятать от всевидящих глаз капризных олимпийцев в чаще самого мрачного и темного леса, докуда не добирались даже самые проворные ветры Эола. Здесь ей бояться было нечего: надежно скрытая от взглядов назойливых богов и богинь, которые намеревались все взять под свой контроль, она не проявляла ни малейшего снисхождения к путникам, забредшим в этот лес. Несмотря на предостережения сестер, обесчещенная и переполненная ненавистью до краев, Медуза все же отваживалась покидать свое убежище – она уже больше не боялась божьей кары: мерзавцы с Олимпа уже наигрались. Вряд ли им доставит особое наслаждение настолько печальное зрелище: красавицей ее никто бы уже не назвал, и всемогущие бездельники вполне могли удовлетворять свою похоть какими-то другими способами, а издеваться над ней просто неинтересно. Что она может сделать, чтобы выступить против них?..

А ведь некогда веселая и улыбчивая Медуза слыла красавицей!.. Это они превратили ее в уродливое чудовище, за голову которой была объявлена награда! С нескрываемым отвращением глядя на свое собственное отражение в роднике, несчастная женщина понимала, чем стала так противна всему человеческому роду. Да, ее наказали несправедливо – но неспособная противостоять богам, она принялась воевать с людьми и насмехаться над их слабостью. Ее хотели убить только потому, что она превратилась в опасного монстра, который защищал себя и свое унылое обиталище; она больше никому не давала одержать над собой победу. Медуза Горгона, жертва, бессильная перед обстоятельствами и могуществом Посейдона, приблизилась к облику беспощадной богини мщения – и одним лишь поворотом высоко посаженной головы обращала незваного гостя в камень. Все они заслуживали смерти. Во всяком случае, не меньше, чем она. 

И все же ей удалось найти общий язык с местом, в котором она жила. Наяды, нимфы и прочие обитатели леса тайком помогали ей и даже укрывали от зорких, но вечно находящихся в ссоре обитателей Олимпа. Для всех Медуза Горгона бесследно исчезла, да и вряд ли кому-либо было до нее дело: наверняка все помыслы всевластных демиургов обратились исключительно к новой игрушке, которая так вовремя подоспела на замену старой. Но никто и подумать не мог, что по вине одного и того же олимпийца ситуация примет столь неожиданный поворот. 

Как-то прогуливаясь по лесу, Медуза неожиданно увидела чью-то высокую и статную фигуру, слепо ощупывающую стволы деревьев, словно пытаясь угадать, куда ее приведет дорога. Обозленная на целый мир, Горгона с трудом подавила в себе желание разделаться с незваным гостем – и тут же осознала, что густая корона волос, бережно заделанная гребнем, принадлежит женщине, а не очередному воину, отправившемуся разобраться с чудовищем. И ей овладело доселе незнакомое любопытство: Медуза давно привыкла к вооруженным мужчинам, не способным, однако, противостоять пристальному взгляду, но женщин здесь она не видела еще ни разу. Неужели кто-то отправил сюда амазонку? Но почему тогда она бережно перепроверяет сумочку на поясе, а не лук с колчаном стрел? Да и какая амазонка будет искать дорогу наощупь? Ни одна из них ни за что не отправилась бы в лес, откуда не смогла бы выбраться. 

Между тем женщина, явно опечалившись, развернулась и рукой попыталась найти хоть какую-нибудь опору. Споткнувшись, она прижала ладонь к сумочке и, убедившись, что ее содержимое не пострадало, с трудом опустилась на камень возле ручья. Посидев так некоторое время, незнакомка достала небольшой футляр, украшенный разноцветными ракушками и жемчугом, и извлекла из него авлос – в тот же момент лес заполнили такие прекрасные звуки, которых Медузе еще не доводилось слышать. Расстроенная, не понимающая причины гнева богов, Эклекта рассказывала невидимому собеседнику о своих горестях: о том, как олимпийцы обратили на нее внимание, как ее дом чуть не затопило, как Нот привел ее в эту чащу и бросил, будто с самого начала намереваясь оставить ее на съедение волкам. Но и волков-то она не встретила – весь лес, будто заколдованный, замер в безмолвии и отказывался подсказывать ей дорогу обратно: даже дикие звери не рыскали в поисках добычи и птицы не шелестели в густой листве. Пораженная красноречивостью и страстностью, вложенной в мелодию, Медуза против своей воли сделала шаг навстречу незнакомке – и краем глаза отметила украшения на авлосе: уже знакомая с Посейдоном и его буйным нравом, она с легкостью догадалась, что послужило причиной злоключений женщины.

– Как зовут тебя, – надменно обратилась Горгона из темноты, – что ты делаешь в моем лесу? Что привело тебя сюда? Разве ты не знаешь, что здесь живет опасное чудовище?

– Ничего мне больше не страшно, – негромко ответила Эклекта и тяжело вздохнула. – Меня зовут Эклекта, и я зарабатываю на жизнь тем, что играю на авлосе. Наверное, я чем-то прогневила богов, и они решили наказать меня за неповиновение. 

Медуза на мгновение опешила: в то время как она по-своему боролась, эта незнакомая музыкантша отказывалась роптать на небеса и признавала их правоту. Первоначальный порыв избавиться от незваной гостьи сменился странным чувством – Горгона еще никогда прежде не встречала в людях такого спокойствия, смирения и чувства собственного достоинства. Может быть, Эклекта и приняла свою участь – но она не молила о пощаде и не продавала свои идеалы тому, кто возьмет подороже. Она не опускалась до того, чтобы оскорблять всех виновников своих несчастий – напротив, женщина, хотя и отчаявшаяся, старалась оставаться честной и беспристрастной, а потому без прикрас поведала, что с ней случилось и как она оказалась в лесной чаще. 

– Неужели ты не боишься, что этот монстр набросится на тебя из тени? – голос Медузы почти превратился в шипение. – Неужели тебе совсем не страшно, что тебя могут разорвать на куски?

– Такова моя судьба. Я не могу обхитрить нечто, скрывающееся во тьме и знающее этот лес как свои пять пальцев. Могу разве что сыграть ему что-нибудь – может быть, оно будет снисходительно ко мне и покажет мне путь обратно. 

В доказательство своих слов Эклекта нащупала подле себя авлос и вытянула руки в направлении звука: она не знала, с кем разговаривает, и представить не могла, что беседует с чудовищем, о котором рассказывал ей голос. 

– У меня ничего больше нет. Если хочешь, можешь забрать мой инструмент вместе с этим футляром, я его украсила сама. Только скажи мне, как я могу вернуться.

Медуза выступила из темноты, и по малейшему дуновению от ее одежд, женщина, видимо, догадалась, что к ней кто-то движется. Ее руки не дрогнули – а Горгона наконец-то разглядела оливкового цвета лицо с затянутыми белесой пленкой глазами. Флейтистка была слепа: а потому и не отшатнулась, когда неровный силуэт новой властительницы леса вышел на свет. Почему-то Медуза от этого испытала странное облегчение: впервые ее не умоляли сохранить жизнь, впервые ее не назвали монстром и чудовищем, впервые с ней разговаривали как с таким же разумным существом – как… с человеком. С кем-то равным. В ее адрес не неслись обидные слова, флейтистка не стала над ней насмехаться и припоминать ей грехи, в которых она и не была повинна… В самом облике незваной гостьи прослеживалось какое-то устойчивое спокойствие: в отличие от разорванной на части и разбитой вдребезги Медузы, Эклекта обладала поразительной целостностью мышления и невыразимой внутренней силой. Да, она не могла сравниться с Посейдоном, Зевсом или Афродитой – но в отличие от них она не понаслышке была знакома с человеческим достоинством и уважением. Скорбящая, печальная, преданная теми, кто не понимал значения слова верность, флейтистка молчаливо стояла на своем и делала то, что умела лучше всего. Ее жизнь, заключенная в авлосе и разноцветных ракушках, не превращалась в хрупкое стекло – она превратила свою душу в вечность. 

Она стала музыкой. Она растворилась в гармонии искусства и души. 

– Сыграй мне, Эклекта, – тихо попросила Медуза. Сыграй мне гимн Афине. 

Коротко кивнув, женщина принялась за игру: чистый и ровный звук залил мрачные тропинки и разлетелся по верхушкам деревьев, то и дело цепляясь за раскидистые ветви. Мелодия обвивала стволы и устремлялась в бесконечно-темное небо, усыпанное мириадами звезд; она проникала в самые укромные уголки и словно подсвечивала их изнутри, придавая окружающему миру потустороннее лунное свечение и выстраивая полупрозрачный храм Афины, в котором Медуза когда-то давно служила преданной жрицей. Несмотря на то, что с того момента прошло совсем не много времени, ей казалось, что ее прошлая жизнь не имеет к ней никакого отношения: теперь Медуза Горгона жила в самом настоящем аду и отказалась от целого мира, чтобы просто иметь право на существование. Прекрасную жрицу низвергла та самая богиня, которая ей и служила – Афина вместе со своими августейшими родственниками лишала свою собственную прислужницу права на жизнь: несмотря на то, что она никогда не пыталась враждовать с богами или смертными, она всегда оказывалась виноватой – сама она стала противна всему живому и нарушала баланс, который соблюдался во Вселенной богами и их ставленниками. Она уродовала этот мир – и чтобы сделать его лучше, кто-то сильный и находчивый должен был убить ее. Малое зло должно быть искорено, чтобы большее зло процветало и паразитировало на останках своих жертв: ее смерть принесет убийце славу – и он успокоится на достигнутом. Смерть Медузы Горгоны станет значимым событием, но временно затмит деяния тех, кто способен истребить весь человеческий род. Прекрасная жрица умерла – и возродилась в обезображенном теле с клубком ядовитых змей на голове. Афина не смилостивилась над ней, и Медуза разрушила ее алтарь. В ее душе не осталось места сожалению или доверию. 

Прекрасная жрица умерла. Единственным напоминанием о ней стал давно увядший венок – тот самый, который Медуза надела на голову в роковой день. 

– Ты плачешь? – моргнула Эклекта, чуть подвинувшись ближе. – Я тебя чем-то расстроила? 

Чуткая и внимательная, флейтистка никак не могла пропустить мимо ушей едва слышный всхлип: Горгона помнила свои чудесные золотистые волосы, поблескивающие на солнце, свое прекрасное, бледное лицо и заразительный смех – и не могла удержаться от обиды, которую чувствовала каждый раз при взгляде в злополучный источник. Как бы ей хотелось быть слепой, как эта женщина! Вместо того, чтобы просто убить ее как непокорную гордячку, боги заставили ее страдать – страдать и мучиться в ожидании смерти в самой отдаленной пещере Эллады. Им даже проклятия оказалось недостаточно: они натравливали на нее своих воинов, наверняка развлекаясь непомерной бравадой храбрецов и упиваясь их жаждой славы. Смерть посланников их совершенно не трогала – если с поля боя не возвращался один, то обязательно на его место приходил другой, еще более отважный и наглый, чем первый. 

– Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся так сильно, – прошептала музыкантша и пристально посмотрела невидящими глазами Горгоне прямо в лицо – и не испытала при этом никакого страха или тревоги. – Если бы я знала, что это тебя огорчит, я сыграла бы что-нибудь другое. Мне кажется, ты очень добрая: жестокосердного человека эта мелодия бы не растрогала. 

Медуза замерла – и тут же почувствовала странное раздражение: никто не позволял себе беседовать с ней так… доверительно; она не знала, как себя вести и что говорить в ответ. Могло ли случиться, что эта странная женщина, заблудившаяся флейтистка, неожиданно для самой себя сделала то, что многие и многие годы не удавалось ей самой? Неужели она и правда задела какие-то струны души, которую, как казалось Горгоне, давным-давно выжгли ранящие воспоминания?..

– Я – Медуза Горгона, – прошипела она, – я могу убить тебя прямо здесь. Ты хоть представляешь, с кем ты разговариваешь? Знаешь ли ты, как я выгляжу? Я – чудовище. Я – самый настоящий монстр! Я убила дюжину вооруженных воинов, пытавшихся избавиться от меня. Меня изгнали в этот проклятый лес, а ты даже и не представляешь, с кем пытаешься договориться. Я…

– Я и правда не знаю, как ты выглядишь, – кротко прервала ее тираду Эклекта, – но я считаю тебя прекрасной. Ты чувствуешь красоту. Настоящие монстры ее не понимают – никакое чудовище не стало бы слушать музыку и просить меня сыграть хоть что-нибудь. Ты прекрасна, Медуза Горгона. 

Низкий, приятный и тихий голос музыкантши не перекрывал мягкий шорох листьев – но Медуза улавливала его и чувствовала его вибрации своей посеревшей от недостатка света кожей. Она впервые не услышала в чужой речи лжи или попытки обмануть; Эклекта не могла обхитрить ее или сбежать – она руководствовалась исключительно собственными пониманиями о хорошем и плохом, и Медуза Горгона, наводящая ужас на всю округу, не вписывалась в категорию злых или страшных явлений. Знала ли Эклекта, как выглядела эта печально известная жительница леса? Догадывалась ли она, с кем столкнулась? Слышала ли она рассерженное шипение змей? Чувствовала ли, как они тянутся к ней, стараясь дотронуться своими раздвоенными языками до ее рук? Понимала ли, что ее могут укусить? Да, силы Медузы ничего для нее не значили, но это отнюдь не делало Горгону слабым соперником: в отличие от незрячей флейтистки, она сумела бы постоять за себя. 

– Послушай, – заговорила Эклекта вновь, – я не собираюсь бегать от тебя и скрываться, мне не к чему соревноваться с тобой в ловкости и проворстве: мы обе знаем, что мне тебя не обхитрить. Разреши мне… сыграть тебе кое-что еще. Мне в голову пришла одна мелодия… 

…которая изменила абсолютно все.


	3. Глава III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Ты невероятно красивая, – прошептала неожиданно флейтистка. – Я уже тогда была в этом уверена, но… сегодня я в этом убедилась.

Эклекта раз за разом посвящала Медузе песни: ее талант, и до этого способный поразить известных музыкантов, расцвел и даже приобрел какую-то полноту и зрелость; в музыке, которую она создавала, появились новые краски и более глубокие чувства, способные и пробудить самые потаенные страхи, и вызвать доселе неизвестные слушателю желания. Женщине и раньше удавалось удивить людей разнообразием мелодий, но теперь они превратились в нечто осязаемое и почти физическое: то в дуновение ветра, скользящее по коже, то в подсыхающую на лице и волосах морскую соль, то в переливающийся в ладонях жемчуг… Однако несмотря на свои умения и желание показать людям красоту в мелочах и повседневных вещах, Эклекта все еще реже выходила на площадь – опасалась, что вести о ней вновь достигнут Олимпа. 

Впрочем, слава ее мало волновала: женщина продолжала встречаться с сердечной подругой и проводила в ее компании долгие и долгие часы. Хоть она и не могла видеть выражение лица Медузы, она, робко касаясь кончиками пальцем запавших щек и мягких губ, старалась представить себе ее внешность. Какого оттенка ее прохладная кожа? Как переливается утренняя роса на ее плечах? Как она жмурится, когда утренний свет проникает в пещеру? Как она поджимает губы, когда чем-то недовольна? Как она потягивается и улыбается? Эклекте хотелось видеть, как она двигается, как внимательно слушает музыку; ей хотелось бы во всех красках рассмотреть цвет ее глаз и растворяющиеся в них осколки света, тонущие в темноте зрачка; ей хотелось бы расчесывать волосы, к которым Медуза ее никогда не подпускала… 

– Как жаль, что мне приходится уходить от тебя с восходом солнца, – шептала Эклекта, о которой уже успел забыть занятый другими делами Посейдон: уверенный в собственной победе над слабой смертной женщиной, он принялся строить козни своим собственным собратьям и ввязываться в глупые междоусобицы. – Но я приду к тебе завтра. И послезавтра. И когда захочешь… 

Медуза внимательно слушала ее спокойный низкий голос, но ничего не отвечала, и каждое утро неизменно показывала новую тропинку – идти одним и тем же путем было бы опасно: мало ли, кто последует за флейтисткой и какую цену им придется заплатить за эту встречу. На Горгону охотились; не скрывая своих намерений, самые искусные воины пытались добраться до ее логова, но если хоть один из них узнал бы о существовании женщины, к которой привязалось это «чудовище», кто знает, как далеко они бы пошли, чтобы добиться своей цели?.. 

Эклекта ориентировалась по шороху листьев – они указывали ей путь до самой пещеры; и каждый раз женщина неизменно чувствовала облегчение, которое испытывала Горгона. Музыкантша не могла видеть ее лица – но понимала, как та каждый раз ждет их встречи c огромным нетерпением. Как бы ей хотелось хоть бы единожды увидеть ее острые скулы и выступающие ключицы; как бы ей хотелось взглянуть на тонкий силуэт ее неизменно прямой спины, на расправленные, гордые плечи, на обтянутые тонкой тканью угловатые бедра… Увы, это было невозможно – но Эклекта благодарила мироздание за то, что, хотя бы могла насладиться обществом этой обиженной, озлобленной, но бесконечно нежной и ласковой женщины, которую до нее никто не успел полюбить по-настоящему и которой никто не показал, что такое искренняя забота. 

А Горгона, все еще недоверчивая, с удивлением обнаруживала, что привязывается к слепой флейтистке все сильнее: поначалу это ее злило и порядком выводило из себя; она не знала, какие чувства ее обуревают и как с ними бороться – странное желание находиться в компании музыкантши и слушать ее легкий, звенящий смех казалось ей ненормальным. Она ловила каждый жест и каждую деталь, которую подмечала: низкий, грудной голос, переходящий в легкое щебетание; задумчивое закусывание указательного пальца, когда Эклекта не могла сразу ответить на вопрос или витала в облаках; постоянные прикосновения – слепая с рождения, она периодически дотрагивалась до всего, что ее окружало, и все чаще проводила рукой по колену своей новой знакомой. Непривычная к такому поведению, Медуза сначала с отвращением отстранялась от нее – а потом, холодная от природы, начала против воли тянуться к теплу, которого никогда прежде не чувствовала и с которым не была знакома. Боги обделили ее возможностью видеть – но одарили женщину какой-то поистине сверхъестественной силой: она без особого труда располагала к себе людей. Медуза Горгона не стала исключением: изголодавшаяся по общению, по человеческой доброте, она с охотой ответила флейтистке тем же – и осознала, что та была точно так же одинока. Внешне это почти не выражалось, но отчетливо чувствовалось в ласковом прикосновении кончиков пальцев – Эклекта то и дело проверяла, действительно ли Медуза ее слушала и не отдалилась ли от нее. Впрочем, и к этому, казалось, она была привычна: если ее мягкая рука не обнаруживала подле себя чужого присутствия, то флейтистка, едва слышно вздохнув и на мгновение потупив голову, как ни в чем не бывало продолжала свой монолог. 

Иногда она искренне удивлялась тому, что слышала от своей новой подруги – и, взмахивая руками, невзначай дотрагивалась до своих густых прядей. Услышав неожиданный звук, она мгновенно поворачивалась к нему и будто пыталась повторить его в голове, словно заранее зная, какие ноты необходимо сыграть – ее пальцы, чуть дрогнув, слегка двигались, зажимая отверстия на авлосе… Тогда Медуза не могла оторваться от ее одухотворенного лица, пышущего здоровьем и неподдельной любовью ко всему миру. Эклекта стала олицетворением всего, чего ее, самую младшую из сестер Горгон, лишили: гостья превратилась в символ света и надежды. Многократно наказанная Посейдоном – а Медуза и не сомневалась, что все злоключения ее дорогой подруги дело рук Морского Владыки – музыкантша продолжала улыбаться, и, неизменно сжимая в пальцах инструмент, напевала незатейливую песенку, которая только что пришла ей в голову. 

– Убери ракушки, – посоветовала ей однажды Горгона, решившаяся наконец на откровенность. – Они принадлежат нимфам. Думаю, что их кто-нибудь хватился, поэтому Посейдон на тебя рассердился: мало кто знает, но ими можно совершенствовать собственные навыки. Наверняка он считает тебя обманщицей. Он рассвирепел не на шутку, и если тебя кто-нибудь вновь заметит с ними – так просто ты не отделаешься. 

– Нимфам? – флейтистка растерянно моргнула, будто зрячая, и приподняла густые брови – при этом ее рука задумчиво потрепала выбившуюся из прически прядку – у самой шеи. – Но я ничего у них не брала. Мне постоянно что-то дарят… Сама-то я… не смогла бы их достать. Может, если я верну их Посейдону, то он оставит нас в покое? 

Горгона, услышав это, оцепенела: она не сразу поняла, что Эклекта не думала исключительно о себе – они не разговаривали о прошлом Медузы, но женщина, чрезвычайно проницательная, вероятно, уловила какой-то оттенок в речи своей собеседницы, и поняла, что подводный Повелитель тем или иным образом причастен к судьбе подруги. 

Она быстро взяла себя в руки. 

– Он и оставил. Просто положи их где-нибудь неподалеку… Их здесь никто не найдет. 

– Правда? – Эклекта подалась вперед, будто зачарованная хрипловатым голосом собеседницы. – И ты действительно… с тобой ничего не случится? 

Она опять волновалась не за себя. Возможно, будь на месте Эклекты кто-нибудь другой, Медуза бы рассердилась и сочла бы гостя назойливым и глупым, но эта женщина оказалась на удивление искренней во всех своих действиях, желаниях и словах. Ее мягкие сухие руки расточали ласку и нежность; ее спокойный голос вселял уверенность и унимал тревогу… ее покатые плечи первыми ловили лучи солнца на восходе… 

Вскоре Медуза поведала ей свою историю – и Эклекта, не говоря ни слова, осторожно прижала ее голову к своей груди, как будто совершенно не боялась предупреждающего шипения змей. Горгона чувствовала биение ее сердца, теплую кожу, легкий запах молока, моря и масла, к которому примешивался нежный аромат цветов… Музыкантша нежно обнимала ее и ласково шептала слова, смысл которых Медуза едва улавливала – в кои-то веки ее считали красивой и притягательной, ее обществом искренне наслаждались и действительно ждали встречи с ней. С уст слепой флейтистки ни разу не слетел упрек. Возможно, думалось обитательнице пещеры, дело в том, что она не могла увидеть очевидного уродства – сероватой кожи, впавших щек и сурово поджатых губ; она не замерла в ужасе при виде выводка зеленовато-черных змей, чьи глаза золотыми камешками поблескивали в темноте. Однако даже узнав, почему Медуза так немногословна и резка, Эклекта не отстранилась от нее – напротив, принялась ощупывать кончиками пальцев прохладное, угловатое лицо. Она бережно дотронулась до лба и прикрытых век; большие пальцы задержались на висках – и, хотя, почувствовав прикосновение теплого тела рептилии руки дрогнули, но остались на своем месте. Словно знакомая с заклинанием змей, Эклекта тихонько напевала под нос какую-то протяжную песню, и мало-помалу Медуза почувствовала себя намного спокойнее – ей больше не приходилось разыгрывать из себя хранительницу лесной чащи. 

– Ты невероятно красивая, – прошептала неожиданно флейтистка. – Я уже тогда была в этом уверена, но… сегодня я в этом убедилась. 

С тихим треском тлел догорающий костер – в эту ночь его некому было тушить: пораженные силой собственного чувства, они поняли, что совладать с ним не могут.


	4. Глава IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Я скоро к тебе приду. Пожалуйста, жди меня.

Хотя каждое утро Эклекта покидала свою подругу с тяжелым сердцем, в этот раз она поднялась раньше обычного – где-то глубоко внутри в ней клокотало странное чувство доселе неизвестной тревоги. Медуза по-прежнему дремала в самом темном углу, хотя змеи ее уже были настороже: когда флейтистка попробовала прикоснуться к ней, одна из гадюк сердито зашипела, но напасть не попыталась. 

– Тише, тише, – улыбнулась гостья, – я не хочу причинить тебе вред. 

Нежные заботливые руки напоследок коснулись прохладной кожи, чем-то напоминавшей камень. 

– Я скоро к тебе приду. Пожалуйста, жди меня. 

Однако вечером привычного сигнала не последовало. 

Разволновавшись, Эклекта затянула свою обычную песню – обычно ответом ей служил шорох листьев и ветер, но теперь никто ей не отвечал. Весь мир разом потерял все свои краски, которые флейтистка воссоздала в своей голове. Шум прибоя не стучал в висках; не переговаривались между собой деревья; не слышно было даже комариного писка – вся красота, которую Эклекта слушала и превращала в музыку, доступную всем остальным, странным образом поблекла и свелась к далекому гулу сворачивающегося рынка и монотонному топоту лошадей и перегоняемого скота. Краем уха она уловила тихий шепот участливого Нота – он советовал ей не ходить в пещеру, но, напуганная и в то же время полная решимости, женщина только укрепилась в мысли найти дорогу в чащу.

Казалось, замер даже родник – и больше не потрескивал костер, хотя Медуза взяла за привычку разводить его каждый раз, чтобы Эклекте было легче ориентироваться на местности. И тут она услышала что-то новое – звук непривычно тяжелых, чужих шагов и трепетание крыльев. Но кого еще могла привечать одинокая Медуза? Она и с птицами была не в ладу – она всех считала врагами, и нельзя сказать, что она не имела на это права: она доверяла только Эклекте. 

Раздался тихий вздох и глухой звук – как будто упал набитый зерном мешок. 

– Не я набросился на тебя, Медуза, – пробормотал мужчина и зашуршал сумкой. – Но так будет лучше для всех. 

Послышалось недовольное шипение гадюк; судя по всему, они пытались ужалить обидчика, но им никак не удавалось осуществить задуманное. Через пару мгновений все стихло – незнакомец, еще немного повозившись с сумкой, удалился, но Эклекта отважилась выйти из своего укрытия только тогда, когда убедилась, что ее никто не преследует – и что поблизости все стихло. Она давным-давно привыкла доверять собственным ощущениям, а потому не могла отделаться от всепоглощающего чувства тревоги, комом встававшим в горле. Незнакомец явно ушел прочь – его шаги затихли в лесной чаще, и даже тихое трепетание, напоминавшее ей птичьи крылья, не нарушало спертый, застывший воздух. Эклекта подумала, что она застряла в патоке, в какой-то вязкой жидкости, которая облепляла ее со всех сторон и надежно фиксировала руки – даже трава, словно надеясь удержать, цеплялась за лодыжки и обвивала ноги тугим, но хрупким жгутом. 

Осторожно ступая по мокрой от росы протоптанной тропинке, Эклекта неожиданно ощутила, как ее сандалия вступила во что-то теплое и липкое. Медленно опустившись на колени, женщина, словно ища опору вокруг себя, сначала дотронулась до кожаного ремешка обуви – и скользнула дрожащими пальцами вниз. Небольшая лужица под сандалией распространяла сладковато-железный запах, напомнивший ей тот, что обычно расплывался от лавки мясника – несмотря на его разглагольствования о частом мытье, она постоянно улавливала исходящую от его волос и кожи вонь: он насквозь пропитался кровью. Веселый, доброжелательный и искренний, этот мясник и мухи не обидел – но сама его работа внушала Эклекте стойкое чувство неприязни. Этот запах она ненавидела: она не могла отделаться от мысли, что его со всех сторон облепляли мухи… 

– Медуза? Медуза, ты здесь? – надломившимся голосом позвала женщина, чувствуя, что почти задыхается от смрада: чем ближе она подходила к пещере, тем нестерпимее становилась вонь. – Пожалуйста, не пугай меня. Мне страшно, Медуза! 

Ответа не последовало. Обычно чуткая и воинственная, Горгона убеждалась, что с Эклектой ничего не случилось по пути – и если только она слышала малейший треск, скрип или вскрик, то мчалась навстречу своей гостье, стремясь защитить ее всеми своими силами. Теперь, когда музыкантша и в самом деле звала на помощь, Медуза никак не приходила – зловещее молчание окутало всю чащу и парализовало даже редких местных птиц, не боящихся ничего вокруг. 

– Медуза?.. 

Голос Эклекты, низкий и грудной, эхом разлетелся от каменных стен и добрался до высокого свода потолка. 

Привычно удерживаясь за каменные выступы, женщина осторожно проделывала путь вперед, пока носок ее обуви не задел какую-то мягкую ткань: она отлично помнила, что подарила Горгоне отрез на одежду – в какой-то момент флейтистке показалось, что ее песен для лесной затворницы недостаточно, ей хотелось продемонстрировать свою привязанность в какой-то более осязаемой форме… 

Ища правильную дорогу на ощупь, опираясь о стены и кончиками пальцев изучая землю перед собой, Эклекта уже не заботилась о чистоте своего собственного платья: она слепо искала ткань, за которую уцепилась ее нога. Открытие оказалось ужасным – обезглавленное тело Горгоны валялось в самом дальнем углу. Она словно и не сопротивлялась врагу: лежа на боку, как будто крепко уснула, хозяйка чащи бережно сжимала в заляпанной кровью руке морскую ракушку.

С помощью Нота, одного из ветров, Эклекта вернулась домой. Обессиленная и опустошенная, она небрежно бросила свой авлос и села на постели – казалось, ей отказало само вдохновение и от нее отвернулись все музы, с такой охотой помогавшие сочинять ей разнообразные мелодии. Женщина даже перестала ходить на рынок, и мало-помалу среди людей прошла дурная молва, что со слепой музыкантшей что-то произошло – но никому не было дела до той, кто когда-то преданно развлекала их своей музыкой и рассказами. Одна только Афродита, любительница приключений, оказавшаяся на рынке в человеческом обличии, вспомнила о своей питомице – и о давнишнем споре, который разыгрался из-за ее необычайного таланта. Подумать только, она совсем забыла об этой некрасивой склоке: Посейдон неожиданно утих, Дионис едва ли интересовался смертными, а у Зевса в очередной раз намечался скандал с Герой, которая то ли уличила его в связи с любовницей, то ли поймала жертву любви своего мужа – на Олимпе уже не вдавались в подробности личной жизни Громовержца, вряд ли он мог их чем-то удивить, чтобы вызвать хотя бы вялые сплетни. Испытывая смутное чувство стыда и вины, богиня все-таки решила навестить Эклекту – и справиться о ее самочувствии: Афродита к своему удивлению обнаружила, что скучает по красноречивой музыке флейтистки. 

Женщина потеряла счет дням – она так долго горевала о потере подруги, что даже не замечала утренних криков глашатая и полностью игнорировала далекий гул афинского рынка. Музыка стала для нее проклятием: мелодии, которые она сочиняла после ночных свиданий ранили ее так сильно, что практически лишали возможности думать о чем-либо еще; Эклекта, незнакомая прежде с чувством любви и привязанности, и представить не могла, какой болью такое происшествие может отозваться в сердце. И Афродита, волей-неволей ответственная за такое положение дел, чувствовала, что должна сделать хоть что-нибудь – кем бы ни был таинственный любовник этой талантливой музыкантши. 

– Эклекта, – негромко произнесла богиня, входя в одинокий дом флейтистки. – Я слышала, ты больше не выходишь на площадь. Тебе нездоровится?.. 

Обычно улыбчивая и разговорчивая, Эклекта отказывалась отвечать на вопрос: ее горе было так велико, что она едва ли не лишилась способности говорить. Из ее губ вылетел только один вопрос: 

– Вы можете… вы можете мне помочь? 

Помня о том, что флейтистка еще ни разу ни о чем не просила, Афродита с легкостью – и не без любопытства – согласилась: 

– Что я могу для тебя сделать? 

– Могу ли я… могу ли я омыть тело Медузы Горгоны? 

Пораженная такой простой и в то же время практически невыполнимой просьбой, олимпийка нахмурилась: неужели причина тоски этой женщины кроется не в разрыве с каким-то скоморохом или бродячим философом? Конечно, было бы глупо думать, что Эклекта стала бы так переживать из-за какого-то балагура, она не купилась бы на льстивые речи, но Медуза Горгона… откуда она вообще знала о существовании этого монстра? Сама Афродита не вдавалась в подробности, но знала, что в этой истории был как-то замешан Посейдон: ему все время не давали покоя красивые женщины, и, пожалуй, перещеголять его мог только Зевс, который совсем не знал удержу… Впрочем, что может случиться, если она пойдет навстречу этой певице? С Горгоной давным-давно покончено, Афина и Гермес с помпой праздновали победу над чудовищем, но у Афродиты в тот вечер заболела голова: ей порядком надоели чужие развлечения, которые не предполагали восхваление ее скромной персоны, а потому она предпочла удалиться в свои покои и развитием событий не следила. 

– Омыть… тело Медузы? 

– Да, – твердо и решительно ответила Эклекта. – Я бы хотела… Я бы хотела попрощаться с ней. Я не успела многого ей сказать. 

Афродита, осознав, что флейтистка впервые трагически влюбилась, сжалилась над ней: в какой-то степени вся эта история разгорелась из-за нее и ее капризов, как знать, вдруг ничего из этого бы не случилась, если бы они просто разобрались с претензиями Посейдона?.. С самого начала можно бы было устроить соревнование, позвать Аполлона рассудить их по справедливости, пригласить Орфея… И смерть лесного чудища никогда не задела бы женщину так сильно. 

Она никогда бы не познала радость любви, подумала Афродита – и воспротивилась самой этой мысли. 

– Я помогу тебе. 

Кровь Медузы превратилась в кораллы. Слезы Эклекты растворялись в море и делали воду соленой. С того самого дня больше никто не видел слепую музыкантшу – ходили слухи, что она утопилась и превратилась в жемчуг, который можно было найти только возле кораллов: богиня Афродита все-таки смилостивилась над влюбленными...


End file.
